The Mob Boss
by Smarty 94
Summary: After crashing his car through a police station, Duncan has to do 24 hours of community service, so he decides to watch over a kid for a whole day. But he also finds out that the kid's parents are in debt to a mob boss. WARNING: VERY VIOLENT.


Duncan was driving his car down the road when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" said Duncan, "Oh hey Owen, what you up to? Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. Sounds like you had a good time. You know I could say this much."

Duncan crashed his car through a police station and saw what he just did.

"I hope I don't see my parents." Duncan said nervously before he hanged up.

Later, Duncan was sitting in a courtroom in front of the judge; Judge Claude Frollo (A/N: It makes sense since he's a judge).

"And for talking on your cell phone and crashing your car through a police station, I sentence you to do 24 hours of community service." Said Frollo.

"What?! 24 hours of doing service for the community?" said Duncan, "Why not send me to a juvenile home?"

"Because you escape every juvenile home you've ever been in and you come from a long line of cops." Said Frollo.

"What are you saying your honor?" said Duncan.

"Do you even have any friends?" asked Frollo.

"Yes I do." Said Duncan.

"You don't seem like the friendly type, much less the type of person people would want to spend time with or have a family with." Said Frollo.

Duncan had an angry look on his face.

Back at the mansion, in the living room Randy, GDN, Debby and Cyborg were sitting in front of the TV when they heard the front door slam and saw Duncan entering the room still with the angry look on his face.

"So how'd court go?" asked GDN.

"Would you guy's say that I'm not friendly?" asked Duncan.

"Well you're not the friendly type, not even the type of person people want to have a family with." Said Randy.

"Damn you Judge Frollo." Said Duncan.

"Why are you mad at the judge?" Cyborg asked.

"He says that I'm not the friendly type and that no one would want to have me in their family. He sentenced me to do 24 hours of community service." Said Duncan.

"24 hours of community service eh? Just be glad that you didn't get prison." Said Debby.

"You should consider getting those hours done already so you don't have to worry about them later." Said Cyborg.

"What's the point? There'll be nothing good to do. The prisoners always get the good jobs." Duncan left the livingroom.

"He'll find something to do." GDN looked through a TV Guide and saw something interesting, "Oh boy All That is on." He flipped the channel.

Duncan walked into the kitchen where Shaggy, Scooby, Owen and Max were eating.

"You need to get those hours of yours done." Said Max.

"Hey, I'm not exactly the type of person that'll just do something for the community like that." Said Duncan, "It's not like anyone could find something to do for the community in a newspaper."

Owen found something in the newspaper that he found interesting.

"Hey, there are two parents that need someone to watch over their kid and house while they go on vacation." Said Owen.

"I spoke to soon." Said Duncan before he grabbed the newspaper and saw what Owen was talking about, "Hey, these guy's will be gone for a week. That's the perfect opportunity to get my 24 hours and be done with them."

"Like, that's the spirit Duncan, man." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

"And I'm bringing you guy's with me." Duncan left the kitchen.

"Oh boy." Said Shaggy.

Meanwhile in New York City, we see a man's left hand that was made out of jade, holding a newspaper and being interested about what he saw.

"So, they're in Toon City eh?" said the man, "Looks like they can use a visit from me." He then pressed a button on his speaker, "Bullseye."

"Yes sir?" said the voice of this so called Bullseye.

"Head over to Toon City and pay the Tabootie's a visit." Said the man.

"Yes sir." Said the voice in the speaker.

"Those Tabootie's will wish that they never borrowed money from me." The man laughed a bit.

Meanwhile back in Toon City, Shaggy was driving his van with Scooby, Duncan, Owen and Max in it. Duncan was now in a leather jacket and Shaggy, Owen and Max were in suits and shades.

"Just remember, I'm only doing this to get my hours and be done with them." Said Duncan.

"Yeah." Said Shaggy.

Max saw a house and looked at the address on a piece of paper he was holding.

"This is the place." Said Max.

Shaggy stopped the van and the group got out.

"If they ask about me. I'll just say that I have a clean record and you'll go along with it." Said Duncan as he rang the doorbell.

The door then opened and we see an obese woman.

"Mrs. Tabootie?" asked Duncan.

"Yes?" said the woman now known as Mrs. Tabootie (Chalkzone).

"I'm the man you just spoke on the phone with. Names Duncan. These are some of my friends, Owen, Max Goof, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers and his dog Scooby-Doo. They're here to help me out." Said Duncan.

"Honey, who is it?" said a voice.

"The person who's going to watch the place while we're gone." Said Mrs. Tabootie.

Then Mr. Tabootie (Chalkzone) entered the room.

"Oh yeah, you're the person that called?" said Mr. Tabootie.

"Yes I am." Said Duncan.

"Right. We'll be leaving now. Just remember, our son has to go to bed at 8:00 pm and if you have any problems just call this number." Mr. Tabootie gave Duncan a piece of paper that had his cell phone number.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie, I'll take good care of this house and your son." Said Duncan.

"Glad you could. Goodbye." Said Mrs. Tabootie as she and her husband left the house.

"Row rhat?" asked Scooby.

"We should check to see what they have in the fridge." Said Shaggy.

"Hold there Norville, we're not raiding their kitchen." Said Max, "That's a sure way to make Duncan's hours not count."

"Yeah, you can do better than that." Said Duncan.

"Well, we should see their kid." Said Owen.

"Ry?" asked Scooby.

"Because, we need to know who the kid is." Said Max.

"The little guy must be upstairs, let's go." Duncan went up the stairs with the others following him.

In a bedroom, the Tabootie's son; Rudy Tabootie (Chalkzone) was lying on his bed while playing with a paddle ball when he saw his door opening and Shaggy, Scooby and Max enter and look around before Duncan and Owen entered the room.

"So you're Rudy Tabootie huh?" said Duncan.

"Yes I am." Said Rudy.

"The names Duncan, these are some of my friends, Owen, Max Goof, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers and his dog Scooby-Doo." Said Duncan, "I'm the guy that'll be watching over you and this place while your parents are gone. Mainly because I need to get my community service hours over with."

"For school?" asked Rudy.

"No, I drove my car through a police station while talking on my cell phone." Said Duncan.

"He drove his car through a police station while talking on his cell phone." Said Owen.

"It wasn't a pretty sight." Said Duncan.

"It wasn't a pretty sight." Owen repeated.

Duncan turned to Owen.

"You don't have to repeat everything that I say." Said Duncan.

"I don't have to repeat everything that he says." said Owen.

Duncan smacked Owen on the back side of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Owen.

"For being an idiot." Said Duncan.

"Okay." Said Owen.

Duncan turned back to Rudy.

"Now, don't tell your parents about me having to do some community service, because they might get the wrong idea about me." Said Duncan.

"They might not believe me." Said Rudy.

"Yeah?" Duncan sat down on the bed, "They might believe the fact that I come from a long line of cops. My father was a cop, my mother was a cop, my grandparents, aunts and uncles were cops. Even my cousins are cops."

"I'll bet." Said Rudy.

"Nah, it's true. I never got to spend any real time with my parents or my family. So I grew to resent them." Said Duncan.

"And he said that he was only doing this just to get his hours done." Max whispered into Shaggy's ear.

"You remind me of when I was your age. I never got to have any time with my family because they were always doing police work." Said Duncan, "Little advice, never grow up to be like me."

"Sure thing." Said Rudy.

The group then heard a screeching outside the house and Owen looked out the window to see what it was. He turned back around with a shocked look on his face.

"Duncan, we have a serious problem!" He looked back out the window and back, "There's a gangster outside." He did it again, "He's got a machine gun!"

"Into the closet, quick!" said Duncan.

Everyone went into the closet as shots were heard. 30 seconds later, they stopped and whoever was outside had left. The group exited the closet and saw all the destruction.

"How do you like that? We're only here for 15 minutes and already some guy comes and destroys the place." Said Duncan.

Duncan then noticed Shaggy dialing 911 on his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" said Duncan.

"What does it look like man? I'm calling the cops." Said Shaggy.

"You do that while I call the Tabooties." Duncan pulled out his cell phone and the piece of paper that was given to him and dialed the number.

At the airport, the Tabooties were about to get on their flight when they heard Mr. Tabooties cell phone ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said, his expression changed from happiness to shocked, "WHAT!?"

The two returned to their house and saw that it was shot up badly and cops were all around the house.

"How do you like that? We're only gone for 30 minutes and already our house is destroyed." Said Mr. Tabootie.

"DAD!" Rudy said from inside the house.

Duncan broke the door down and Rudy ran to his family.

"Just be glad that we're all alive." Said Max.

"I'm going to value every minute I have on this planet from this moment on." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

The Tabooties approached the others.

"Thank you for keeping my son alive." Said Mrs. Tabootie.

"Eh, he reminds me of me when I was his age." Said Duncan.

"Mr. and Mrs, Tabootie?" said a voice. The Tabooties turned and saw Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons), "I'm Chief Wiggum. I'd just like to ask you a few questions. Okay?"

"Sure." Said Mr. Tabootie.

"Do you have any idea who put lots of holes in your house?" Said Wiggum.

"No. We were gone for only 30 minutes." Said Mrs. Tabootie.

"And it happened 15 minutes ago." Said Duncan.

"Okay then, did you by chance borrow money from someone?" asked Wiggum.

"Well, I did borrow some money two months ago from some guy named Fat Drago to get my butcher shop business going once more." Said Mr. Tabootie.

Duncan became shocked after hearing that.

"WHAT?! Fat Drago, one of the most dangerous mob bosses on the planet, wants you dead for borrowing his money? Dude, you just made a serious enemy my friend." Said Duncan.

"I had no idea he was part of the mob." Said Mr. Tabootie.

"By the way, this house will take some time to fix. Do you have anyone you could stay with?" asked Wiggum.

The Tabooties thought about it until Duncan decided to step in.

"They can stay with me." Said Duncan.

"Thanks." Said Rudy.

The Tabooties entered Shaggy's van.

"Are you crazy? Bugs doesn't want any other guests to stay for a couple of days." Said Max.

"Hey, I need the hours." Said Duncan as he got into the van.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Shaggy.

"Rame rere." Said Scooby.

The next day, Bugs was having a serious talk with Duncan who was in his standard clothing, in the kitchen about the Tabooties staying in his mansion. While someone was singing in the bathroom very loudly.

"Are you crazy? Letting an entire family stay here for a while?" said Bugs.

"It's only until their house gets fixed. Plus I need the hours." Said Duncan.

"Well, I don't want to have to hear a fat lady singing in the bathroom every morning." Said Bugs.

"She's not fat, she's just big boned." Said Duncan

Spongebob then entered the kitchen.

"Would someone mind explaining to me why theirs a fat lady singing in the bathroom." Said Spongebob, "The performance should be over by now."

"You don't want to know." Duncan exited the kitchen.

"He invited a family of opera singers into the mansion." Bugs said sarcastically.

"Ah." Said Spongebob.

In the living room, Rudy was watching some TV when Duncan entered the room and sat down next to him.

"So you're going to take on Fat Drago, aren't you?" asked Rudy.

"Now what makes you say that?" asked Duncan.

"You have the look of someone that's very determined." Said Rudy.

Duncan then put his hand on Rudy's shoulder.

"Look Rudy, when I was given the sentence, I was only determined to get my hours done for. But since I saw that your parents were in debt to Fat Drago, I realized how serious this problem was." Said Duncan, "Look, I did say that you remind me of me when I was your age."

"So you're saying that I'm like a brother to you?" said Rudy.

"What I'm trying to say is that I promise you that I'll protect you and your family for as long as I'm still breathing." Said Duncan.

Rudy smiled and drew something on a piece of paper and gave it to Duncan.

"You'll need this." Said Rudy, "It's located in New York City."

Duncan looked at the paper and saw a drawing of a skyscraper and the words 'Drago Industries' on it.

Later, Duncan was standing in front of Cyborg, Randy as the ninja, GDN and Debby, telling them about his plan to defeat Fat Drago.

"This is where we're headed. Drago Industries in New York City. Drago Industries is 65 stories tall." Said Duncan.

"Drago Industries? That place is likely to be heavily guarded." Said Cyborg.

"And that's why I'm bringing each of you. Ninja for your stealth, GDN for your ability to turn into a dragon and your mastery in ninjitsu, Cyborg for your advanced weaponry and Debby…I need someone to be the eyes on the outside." Said Duncan.

"This is crazy. No one would be that stupid enough to enter a highly guarded place without a plan." Said Debby.

"Hey, I have a very big criminal record, I'll improvise as I go." Said Duncan, "I promised Rudy Tabootie that I would protect his family and protect it I will. Now who's with me?"

The others agreed.

Nighttime fell, Duncan was now wearing a leather jacket and leather gloves with spikes on them. He was about to walk out the front door when he saw Courtney and Gwen. He stopped in his tracks.

"I know what you're going to say. What I'm about to do is suicide." Said Duncan.

"Well yeah, it's suicide. But you're doing it to protect others." Said Courtney.

"You could back down from doing it." Said Gwen.

"Sorry, this is something that I have to do." Duncan left the house.

Later, Duncan, Cyborg, GDN as the GoldDragonNinja, Randy still as the ninja and Debby were on the rooftop of the building across from Drago Industries. Duncan was looking through a pair of high tech binoculars.

"Okay, the building is indeed heavily guarded. If my calculations are correct, Drago must be on the top floor. So our best chance to getting in the building would be through a window that's several feet below the top floor." Said Duncan.

Duncan grabbed a shot gun and aimed for a window. He shot out a grappling hook and it nearly hit the window that was 34 stories above the bottom floor.

"Hold this Debby." Duncan gave the shot gun to Debby, "Now when me, Cyborg, the ninja and GDN enter the building, you need to call the police. You think you can handle that?"

"I might be able to." Said Debby.

"Good." Duncan grabbed his belt and put it on the wire, "Now one at a time."

Duncan slid down the line, he pulled out a pistol with a silencer on it and shot a hole in a window and crashed through it, getting Fat Drago's attention. We still only see his jade hand. Drago pushed the button on his speaker.

"Bullseye, there's an intruder in the building, send the guards to take him or her out." Said Drago.

"Yes sir." Bullseye's voice said.

Back with Duncan; Cyborg, Randy and GDN were now in the building.

"Okay, we're now in the building. Chances are, Drago sent some guards to kill us, so Cyborg, Randy and GDN, take care of them while I go to Drago." Duncan left.

With Debby, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"_911, please state your emergency."_ Said the voice from the cell phone.

"I have some info you might find interesting." Said Debby.

With Randy, Cyborg and GDN, they were still waiting for the guards to show up.

"Where are they?" said Randy.

"If Duncan brought us here just to boar us, then he succeeded." Said Cyborg.

GDN then burped out fire.

"Oh, that's just schnasty." Said Randy.

GDN and Cyborg were confused about what Randy just said.

"Schnasty? What does that even mean." Said Cyborg.

"It's slang for nasty." Said Randy, "You see back in Norrisville-"Randy was interrupted by GDN.

"Don't start talking about that place. I just hope I don't end up their ever again." Said GDN.

"Whatever." Said Randy, "Anyways back in Norrisville, the high school students use slang all the time. You wouldn't understand."

"I'll bet." Said Cyborg.

The three then notice a bunch of buff guards with machine guns were surrounding them.

"Uh, how long have you guy's been here?" asked Randy.

"When you guy's started talking about slang." Said one of the thugs.

"Can I say something before you start to kill us?" said Cyborg

"How'd you know we were going to kill you?" asked another thug.

"Happens everytime. What I'd like to say is-"Cyborg turned his robotic hand into a plasma cannon and hit one of the thugs, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!"

The fight was on as Randy punched one thug, and kicked another. GDN froze some thugs, and fought them and the fight betwee the three and the thugs continued.

With Duncan, he managed to make it to the top floor and was exhausted.

"There really needs to be an elevator in a place this big." Said Duncan.

He then ran down the hall until he was attacked by someone wearing a blue outfit and mask with targets on both. This was none other than Bullseye (Marvel Comics).

Duncan got back on his feet and began to battle Bullseye. Every attack Duncan tried to lay on Bullseye missed. However, every attack Bullseye laid on Duncan was always a critical hit. Duncan had an idea, he grabbed his pistol and shot Bullseye in both his feet, hands, and knees.

"Bullseye." Duncan put his pistol back in his pants and pulled Bullseye to his eye level, "Alright pal, where's Fat Drago?" He punched Bullseye in the face, "Tell me."

"He's…he's…he's in his office." Bullseye said weakly.

Duncan dropped Bullseye, pulled out his pistol and ran to Fat Drago's office. He ran into the office and saw an obese man with yellow skin, red hair, blue eyes, wearing a red turtle neck sweater, purple leather jacket, blue leather pants and black leather shoes. This was none other than Fat Drago, the man that the Tabooties were in debt to. Duncan aimed his gun at Drago.

"Fat Drago I presume." Said Duncan.

"Your presumption is correct." Drago stood up and walked in front of his desk, "You managed to defeat Bullseye, nice job. Why don't you become my second in command?"

"Not interested." Duncan fired his gun, and Drago morphed his jaded hand into a shield and the bullet hit the shield, "Dammit that was my last bullet."

Drago morphed his hand back to normal.

"You think you can just walk in here and kill me? You'd have to be very stupid to do that." Said Drago.

"You want to kill the Tabooties. Why?" said Duncan.

"The Tabooties are still alive? Never mind that. Mr. Tabootie borrowed lots of money from me and he missed the date to return it." Said Drago.

"Did you even tell him the return date?" said Duncan.

"You know come to think of it no." said Drago.

"You really need to tell people the due date of things." said Duncan.

"I'll consider it…after I kill you." Said Drago.

Duncan ran to Drago, but Drago grabbed Duncan and threw him against a wall. Duncan tried to get back on his feet but Drago grabbed him and slammed him on the desk. Drago grabbed Duncan once more and slammed his head in the window, breaking it before he threw Duncan against another wall.

"You're weak, no match for me." Said Drago.

Duncan tried to get back on his feet.

"You think you can just come into my building and try and kill me?" said Drago, "What were you trying to prove? That you're a body guard to an entire family? You can be a good person? Well guess what. You're nothing more than a criminal. A criminal that has no friends."

Duncan almost got back on his feet.

"You're wrong; I have friends that care about me. You only have people that work for you." Said Duncan.

"You have no idea how good I have it." Said Drago, "I'm the law in this city, the one that has lots of people that want to be close to me. And you're just some guy that's protecting an entire family from a fate worse than death. Who do you think you are?"

Duncan got back on his feet and was an emergency glass container with a sword in it.

"What an odd coincidence." Duncan said in his mind.

He broke it and grabbed the sword.

"I'm the Tabooties guardian angel." Said Duncan.

He charged at Drago who morphed his jade hand into a sword and began to battle each other once more. The two struck their swords with each other until Duncan slashed Drago's sword off, destroying his hand as well. Duncan dropped his sword and laid a bunch of punches on Drago.

"Not so tough without your jade hand, are you?" said Duncan.

He then grabbed hold of Drago's jacket and banged him against the wall before he kicked him in both knees. Drago then fell on the floor in pain.

"Leave the Tabooties alone." Said Duncan.

Drago nodded in fear.

The two then heard police sirens.

"Sounds like you're going to get it." Said Drago.

"Me? You're going to get it. You had someone shoot up the Tabootie home." Said Duncan, "You're going to get justice. And it's all thanks to me, Duncan."

He walked out the office.

"You may think this is over Duncan, but I'll be back to get revenge!" shouted Drago.

Back on the rooftop that Debby was on, Duncan climbed on the emergency ladder and got on the roof just as GDN flew Cyborg and Randy onto the roof.

"I did it." Said Duncan, "I got the Tabooties out of debt and Drago arrested."

"At the cost of many broken bones." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah? But it was worth it." Said Duncan.

GDN and Debby hugged each other.

"Come on, I'll take you home." GDN then flew off with Debby in her arms.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Randy took of the ninja mask and reverted back to his standard clothing.

"We should head back as well." Said Randy.

"Yeah, we should." Said Duncan.

The three went down the emergency ladder.

Later, the three returned to the mansion and saw the Tabooties sleeping in the living room. Duncan went over to them.

"It's over Rudy, it's finally over." Duncan whispered.

He turned around and saw Courtney and Gwen. He approached them.

"It might have been a suicide mission, but I'm still alive." Said Duncan.

Courtney and Gwen each kissed him on each cheek.

With Randy, he was now in his pajamas and entered his room and got into his bed. He then turned around and saw Theresa on the other side of the bed and became shocked.

"You do realize that we're too young for this type of thing right?" said Randy.

"Please, that's the last thing on my mind at this minute." Said Theresa, "What's on my mind at this moment is that you did something crazy tonight. But you did do the right thing."

"Yeah, normally Spongebob would do something that crazy for no apparent reason." Said Randy, "Duncan however, he did it because he was concerned about the Tabooties. I know that he doesn't show it, but I know for a fact that deep down, he has a heart of gold."

Theresa smiled, put her hand on Randy's cheek and kissed him on the lips before she got out of the bed.

"Good night." Theresa left the room.

"Good night." Randy fell asleep.

One week later, the Tabooties were getting ready to leave the mansion because their house was fixed. Bugs and Spongebob were sitting in the kitchen as the Tabooties walked by.

"The house is fixed, time for us to move back." Said Mrs. Tabootie.

"Thanks for your hospitality." Said Mr. Tabootie as he and his wife walked out the door.

Rudy was about to walk out the door when Duncan stopped him.

"Rudy wait." Duncan said.

Rudy turned around and saw Duncan. Duncan pulled out his eyebrow piercing and gave the piercing ring to Rudy.

"A little something to remember me by." Said Duncan.

"I can't take this." Rudy tried to give it back to Duncan.

"Take it, I have hundreds more." Duncan pulled out a piercing ring and put it where his old one was, "I'm going to miss you."

Rudy hugged Duncan.

"I'm going to miss you." Said Rudy.

"Same here." Said Duncan.

The two broke the hug and Rudy walked out the door.

"Well would you look at that, Duncan had a friendly moment with the Tabootie kid." Said Bugs.

"He's got a heart." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah? I guess I do." Said Duncan.

"You got your hours done and I don't have to listen to the fat lady singing." Said Bugs.

He spoke to soon, because he heard someone singing very loudly upstairs.

"You've got to be kidding me, she's gone." Said Bugs.

Owen entered the kitchen.

"Uh that's Izzy." Said Owen, "Quick question. How do you get a lady to stop singing opera?"

Bugs, Spongebob and Duncan looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.


End file.
